Scary love
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: I had this weird urge to write this sorry! Violet Black is Nessie and Jacob Black's daughter I will soon be publishing a story on that! This is just quite random so please do not criticize me for it! Please REVIEW! Rated T for no reason!
1. Chapter 1

Claimer: No I do not own twilight, but I do own the blue eyed girl, the boy and Violet Black.

The boy darted forward and seemed to kiss the blue eyed girl's neck. He pulled back 10 seconds later. His red eyes almost glowed in the darkness. 'How could you?' The girl next to him whispered. She was tall and slim with midnight black hair down to her mid back. Her eyes were forest green. She was frightening but held wanted beauty. 'You monster.' she hissed. He grinned, 'And what are you, my love?' The girl didn't hesitate to say, 'You are more of a monster I will ever know, you killed your wife, my friend?' she screamed with rage and lunged at him. She sunk her teeth into his neck and twisted it. His eyes, frozen in the last glance of his life were caught in a smirk. The girl tore off limb from limb from his body. She looked at the heap of body parts in front of her. They grew upwards and formed the boy's body. He leant against the tree. 'You know I did it for you.' he said. The girl shrieked and lunged at him. The pile lay in front of her again but this time she let her eyes fall on it and it burst into flame. The purple flame drifted upwards giving off a thick, suffocating smell. The girl bit into the blue eyed girl's neck and pulled away. 'Please don't be too late!' the girl whispered into the darkness. She placed her hand on the girl's heart and felt her heart beating wildly. Inwardly the girl smiled. 'Thank you.' she whispered to an unknown source. Violet Black picked up the still girl and headed out of the forest towards the great mansion ahead.


	2. A new surprise

Sweet, simple, yet secretive, she walked in sync with her twin. Sadie Jones walked alongside Sophie Jones. She smiled sweetly at one of the junior guys who stared at her and carried on walking. Sadie Jones with her gossamer, red hair and lime green eyes, never lost her temper at anyone for no matter what reason. Her cream, knee length skirt billowed shortly around her smooth, pale legs. She hated that skirt, but her mother had forced her to wear it and as everyone knew she never lost her temper. She and Sophie were good friends but they never hung around with each other as school. Sadie had her own friends and likewise-Sophie.

They glance at each other and parted. Sadie right and Sophie left. Sadie headed for her best friend, Violet Black. Sadie looked at her clothes longingly. A black cardigan partly covered a tiny, black and white, flower and spiral dotted dress with a black knitted neck part. Her slim legs were covered with leggings and she wore black high heeled boots. Violet's long, black haired head was covered with a white beret. She looked gorgeous, as usual.

'I can't wait to hear your sister!' Violet said as enthusiastically as you can stay while staring at a sandwich. Sadie on the other hand could but she nodded and bit into her own sandwich. Her sister was playing in the final assembly along with her band. Sadie had heard her sister rehearse so many times in actually pained her to hear anyone say hear and sister in the same sentence now...

The bell signalling the end of break and the beginning the assembly rang and they packed up any remainders of their lunch. Violet as usual had eaten nothing but a red apple and had stared almost disgustedly at the rest. They headed into the hall and sat down on the chairs someone had set up. The stage glared menacingly at them almost like saying, 'Come up here and entertain us, if you dare!' hardly anyone ever liked perfomances and you had to be very brave to even say, 'I' in front of the school. Sophie, obviously, was.

The principal walked onto the stage holding a microphone. 'Good afternoon students of Forks High School!' he said cheerfully. There was no response. He looked somewhat embarrassed but said, 'Uh, I present to you the, uh, 'Light Bombs.'' some corny band went up on stage and played 'Mary had a little lamb.'. It didn't earn itself any claps but did earn a few boos and rolling of eyes. They walked off the stage rather regretfully and the principal walked back on.

'That was very nice then. I now present to you the Public Diaries.' Sadie sighed. It was her sister's band. The blue curtain on the stage was pulled back. Rory, was seated at the drums, Aaron was playing the electric guitar, Tyler was doing the extra electric sound system and Tracy was at the keyboard. Sophie was in the spotlight. The beginning of the song played and Sophie started singing _Selena Gomez_'s soing, '_Magic_.'

Her voice depressed Sadie. It was so brilliant. She wished with all her heart to have a voice like hers. The students looked like they were all having panic attacks. Her voice could send anyone into a dreamy trance, even with a vibrant song like _Magic_.

It was a very short song and ended quickly with a defeaning result from the students. Sadie looked very pleased with herself and walked off the stage with a smile that could light up...well...a stage. I glanced at Violet. She looked like she had enjoyed the song but didn't seem depressed or anything like it. Now she had a voice. When Sadie heard it she'd almost fainted and had to go to a physcologist for a week. She still hadn't recovered. Her voice was too amazing to describe.

Violet was motioning something to Nessie and Jacob Black. Her brother and sister. Nessie saw Sadie watching and quickly smiled at her. Her bronze curls bobbling as she waved at her. Like her brother she had golden eyes. Jacob also smiled at her. He had pale russet skin and dark brown hair. They were both so beautiful it almost hurt to look at them. Violet turned to Sadie and said, 'I'll be back in a second.' she got up and so did Violet and Jacob. I glanced at their cousin, Bella and her boyfriend Edward to see if they were following. They were. Bella's dark hair rolled around her shoulder's as she walked towards her cousins. Her gold eyes glanced worriedly around the hall. She noticed someone outside and grabbed Edward's hand. His own golden eyes scanned the hall and then outside which was when he sped up. Sadie wondered whatever was wrong.

** N.P.O.V.'.' (Narrator's Point Of View 'Outside the Hall.') **

Nessie and Jacob's hands found each other and they held each other's hands tightly. Bella put her arm on Nessie's back as she and Edward followed them. Alec was standing in the parking lot. He had been Violet's old boyfriend but she had stopped dating him when she discovered that he drank the blood of humans.

'What. Are. You. Doing. Here?' Violet said dangerously. 'I missed you.' Alec said with a simple and evil grin. He placed his hands on her shoulder's.  
'Get your hands off my daughter!' Jacob said loudly to him. 'Jealous Dad aren't you?' Alec sneered at him. Edward shot out of and pushed Alec down with such a force the ground almost shook. Bella grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him back. Alec smiled and worked his gift. Bella sensed this and immediatly threw out her shield.

'Clever, Grandma aren't you?' Alec said to Bella. Nessie slapped him with a crack. He looked at Nessie his eyes filled with first class pain. 'Will you let him talk?' Violet said aloud. She still in some way felt for him. 'Thanks, Vivi.' he said. Violet glared at him.

'I came back to be here with Violet.' he told. She snorted and glared at him again. 'Get lost.' Nessie shouted. 'Oh I can't do that, Ness.' Alec said. 'Go back to the Volturi. What the hell do you want here?' Jacob said. 'Violet.' he answered.


End file.
